I'm Already There
by weepingwriter
Summary: I'm already there. take a look around. I'm sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend. And I know I'm in your prayers. Oh I'm already there. Brathan. OneShot.


_A/N: I Wrote This A While Ago I Just Didn't Post It Until Now. I Know It's Not The Best But What Ever. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Brooke, Nathan or the song "I'm Already There" By Lonestar. I do own the kids. _

_Enjoy._

_Please Read and Review._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**I'm Already There**

_He called her on the road_

_From a lonely cold hotel room_

_Just to hear her say I love you one more time_

_But when he heard the sound _

_Of the kids laughing in the background_

_He had to wipe away a tear from his eye_

"Hey Brooke." Nathan said when he heard his wife answer the phone.

"Nate is that you?" his wife asked.

"Yea, we're staying at a hotel at the airport before we leave tomorrow."

"Do you really need to go can't you stay here with me and the girls?"

"I want to Brooke but you know this is my job. My job is to fight in the war and that's what I'm doing even if I don't want to."

"I miss you already and you've only been gone one night."

"I know I miss you too Brooke. I love you."

"I love you too, Nate. I got someone who wants' to talk to you."

"Ok." Nathan said as he started to wipe the tears that were forming in his eyes.

_A little voice came on the phone_

_Said "Daddy when you coming home"_

_He said the first thing that came to his mind_

"Daddy?" the little girl asked.

"It's me Callie."

"Daddy are you coming home soon?" the girl cried.

"As soon as I can baby."

"But I want you home now."

"I know but I can't."

"Why not?" Callie asked crying.

"Baby please don't make this too hard. I love you baby girl. Is Maddie there?"

"I love you too daddy." Callie said, "Maddie daddy's on the phone!" the little girl screamed up the stairs.

"I don't want to talk to him." Maddie screamed.

"Daddy she doesn't want to talk to you." Callie told her dad.

"Ok, put your mom back on."

"Ok Daddy. I love you."

"You too, baby girl."

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_I'm your imaginary friend_

_And I know I'm in your prayers_

_Oh I'm already there_

"Wait daddy."

"What baby?"

"I miss you tons and tons and millions and millions." The little girl laughed.

"I know I miss you to Callie. Just remember if you miss me just look around, and I'll be there. I'm always in your heart baby."

"Ok. Bye daddy."

"Bye Baby."

_She got back on the phone_

_Said I really miss you darling_

_Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright_

"Nate you have to come back. We all miss you so much. The girls aren't themselves, well mostly Maddie."

"Brooke I miss you guys too, but there is nothing I can do now. I have to go it's what I signed up for when I took this job."

"I know."

"So I guess Maddie's still upset that I won't be taking her to the father daughter dance."

"Yeah. Luke even said he'd take her but she still doesn't want to go. She said that it wouldn't be the same."

"Oh, I wish I could take her."

"I know. Just stop worrying she'll get over it. We all will be alright. Mostly when you return."

"I know just start the countdown now. Eight more months."

"That long Nate. I will be so sleep deprived. I can't sleep anymore. It's that you're not next to me or that the girls are in there with me."

_**Wish I was in your arms**_

_Lying right there beside you_

_But I know that I'll be in your dreams tonight_

_And I'll gently kiss your lips_

_Touch you with my fingertips_

_So turn out the light and close your eyes_

"Brooke…"

"Nate I can't do it. It's been one long night and I already miss you like crazy. How the hell am I supposed to last eight long months?"

"Brooke please stop. You're making it harder for me than it already is.

"What else am I suppose to do?"

"Brooke you know I wish I was there with you and the girls but right now I can't be."

"I had a dream about you last night. You where next to me, just holding me all night long."

"I really wish I was, but I'll remember it for when I get back."

"Promise you'll get back safe and not injured?"

"I promise."

"So you won't die?"

"Brooke, for god's sake I won't die. Just think happy things and remember the good times until I get back and we can go back to the normal routine."

"Ok."

_I'm already there_

_Don't make a sound_

_I'm the beat in your heart_

_I'm the moonlight shining down_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there until the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_Oh I'm already there_

"Brooke stop sounding so sad." Nathan said while switching the phone to his other ear, "I'm always going to be with you. No matter how far away I am or if I'm dead or injured. I'll always be there."

"I know it's hard. Last night I was up all night because Maddie wouldn't stop crying because she didn't want you to go. Callie's crying because Maddie and I are and she really didn't understand the whole daddy's going to fight in the army thing."

"Brooke I'm sorry I made you guys cry."

"Nate you will always make me cry. Even if I'm happy."

"I don't want you to."

"As soon as you get home I'll stop crying."

"I want you to be happy."

"Nathan I will be happy as long as I know you are safe, not injured, missing or dead."

_We may be a thousand miles apart_

_But I'll be with you wherever you are_

"Ok Brooke I have to go."

"I love you Nate."

"I love you too, Brooke."

"Stay safe." Brooke said sternly.

"I will. Make sure the kids are good. I'll try to call or write if I have time."

"Try your best."

"I will. Well night Brooke. I miss you."

"Night Nathan. I miss you too, so much."

"Bye Brooke. Tell the kids I love them and miss them a lot."

"I will. Bye Nate. I love you."

"I love you to Brooke Scott." Nathan said hanging up the phone.

_I'm already there_

_Take a look around_

_I'm the sunshine in your hair_

_I'm the shadow on the ground_

_I'm the whisper in the wind_

_And I'll be there until the end_

_Can you feel the love that we share_

_Oh I'm already there_

_Oh I'm already there_

Eight Months Later…

"Daddy!" Callie screamed as she ran to Nathan.

"Hey baby-girl." Nathan said hugging Callie and giving her a big kisses.

"Eww. Daddy stop."

"Hey Maddie."

"Hi Dad." Maddie said shyly.

"Why is my talkative daughter so quite?"

"I don't know. I missed you Dad."

"I miss you to Maddie."

"Oh my god!" Brooke said as she gave Nathan a big hug and kiss.

"Who's this?" Nathan asked pointing to the baby in Brooke's arms.

"Well Nate I would like you to meet your son. Chase Nathaniel Scott."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nathan asked take the baby from Brooke's arms.

"Well you were away and you would have been more worried."

"So I would have liked to know, but it's in the past now. Hey there little guy." Nathan said to his minnie me.

"Come on lets go home." Brooke said picking up Callie.

"I like the sound of that." Nathan said as they started to walk away.

_XXXXXXX_

_The End._


End file.
